Homer Peron
Engineer |Likes =Noce Wordsworth Elysse Moore Knute Jung |Affiliation =Gallian Militia |Rank =Private First Class (EWII) Corporal (Post-EWII) |Role =Gallian militiaman |Appearances =''Valkyria Chronicles'' Valkyria Chronicles 2 (mentioned only) }} Homer Peron is a fifteen year old Squad 7 engineer who appears in the original Valkyria Chronicles videogame. He is voiced by Candi Milo in the English version and Umeka Shoji in the Japanese version. Homer also appears as a member of Squad 7 in the Valkyria Chronicles anime. Profile A sensitive soul dwells within the angelic exterior of this young boy who volunteered for service despite his frail constitution. Pain and misfortune yield blissful joy for this twisted cherub, a trait that likely explains his choice to join the war effort. He remained in the militia, ignoring the concerns of those around him. His grace while cutting across the field, smile on his face, has been likened to a swan's. Stats 'Base Stats' *HP - 160 *Accuracy - 10 *Evasion - 20 *AP - 600 *Defense - 0 'Max Stats' *HP - 213 *Accuracy - 43 *Evasion - 41 *AP - 650 *Defense - 1 Personal Potentials *'Neat Freak' - Worries about dirt stains lead to distraction and a decrease in accuracy. *'Frail Body' - Having less than half-full AP makes them feel totally exhausted, leading to decreased defense. *'Lonely' - Loneliness soon sets in when no allies are nearby, leading to decreased evasion ability. *'Masochist' - Having less than half-full HP makes them inexplicably happy, granting a boost in defense. Battle Potentials *'Undodgeable Shot' - Attacks have a set probability of being impossible for enemies to evade. *'Poison Tolerance' - An acquired tolerance to toxins renders them immune to status ailments. *'Super First Aid' - The healing powers of Ragnaid (L) are occasionally increased. *'Ultimate Defense' - Defensive abilities are greatly enhanced on a permanent basis. Quotes Upon Selection *"Yes, right away." *"My body's yours to use." Attacking *"This may not work!" *"Aah!" *"Huh!?" (attack) Upon Killing a Foe *"Sigh" Enemy Sighted *"I see an enemy." *"Enemy spotted." Team Attack *"I'll support you." *"Use me." *"Let's go together." *"I'm with you, Noce." (Noce) *"I'm with you, Elysse." (Elysse) *"I'm with you, Knute." (Knute) (P)Potentials *"This place is...filthy." (Neat Freak) *"Sorry alright. I'm frail." (Frail Body) *"I...don't wanna be alone." (Lonely) *"Ahh...wound me!" (Masochist) (B) Potentials *"Be a good target, huh?" (Undodgeable Shot) *"My flesh will not be desecrated." (Poison Tolerance) *"Let the healing begin." (Super First Aid) *"Savor the paragon of protection." (Ultimate Defense) Healed by Ragnaid *"Oh...thank you." Rescuing an Ally *"Medic!" *"I suppose I'll be next." *"It's my place to die, not yours." *"Don't let go, Noce." (Noce) *"Stay strong, Elysse." (Elysse) *"Don't die, Knute." (Knute) HP Critical *"Pray for me." Unconciousness *"Death's embrace awaits me..." Death *"I'm coming, Death... To claim eternal peace in...your embrace..." *"I'm...ready..." Enter Squad 7 *"I'm Homer Peron. Here to fight together with you until this war claims my life." Exit Squad 7 *"Oh...a premature parting. Yet another place I don't belong..." Trivia *Homer becomes a member of Edy's detatchment and stars in both the Edy’s Mission: Enter the Edy Detachment and Challenges of the Edy Detachment downloadable content. *It is mentioned in VC2 that Homer remained in the militia after EWII. He once visited Lanseal Military Academy to inspect the training methods and wanted to adopt some of them in the militia. *Homer appears in Valkyria Chronicles 2 as a character in the hidden "Edy Detachment" bonus squad. Entering the code CR6BG1A9LYQKB6WJ (NA/EU) or TKBHCNBERHRKJNFG (Jp) will recruit the squad to your roster in game. *Homer has a sister, Leila Peron, a sadist. It serves to explain his masochism, possibly coming from an equation of pain with affection. It also serves to imply very questionable things about Homer's childhood. Category:Engineer Category:Characters Category:Squad 7 Category:Gallian Army Category:Valkyria Chronicles Anime Category:Valkyria Chronicles Characters Category:Valkyria Chronicles 2 Characters